omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku (Z)
|-|Base= |-|Kaiō-ken= |-|Super Saiya-jin= |-|Super Saiya-jin 2= |-|Super Saiya-jin 3= Statistics Name: Son Goku, Goku, Kakarrot. Origin: Dragon Ball Z. Classification: Alien, Saiya-jin. Gender: Male. Age: 37 (Physically 30). Tier: | Low F-3. | Low F-3. | F-3. | F-3. | F-4. | Low G-1. | G-1. | G-1. | Low G-1. | G-1. | G-1. | High G-1. | G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | G-2. | G-2. | Destructive Capacity: | Small Planet Level. (Equal to Piccolo, who did this) | Small Planet+ Level. (Can barely keep up with a casual Vegeta, also with Kaioken x2) | Planet Level. (Stronger than Vegeta) | Planet+ Level. (Received a large Zenkai) | Large Planet Level. (Trained under 100x gravity and stomped the Ginyu Force, sans Ginyu) | Small Star+ Level. (Can keep up with 2% Final Form Freeza) | Star Level. (Is at this level with Kaioken x20) | Star Level. (Defeated Freeza) | Small Star+ Level. (Stronger than he was against Freeza) | Star+ Level. | Star Level. (Trained for 3 years) | Large Star Level. (Slightly weaker than Super Saiyan Vegeta) | Star Level. (Trained in the Room of Space and Time) | Large Star+ Level. (As a Mastered Super Saiya-jin, kept up with a suppressed Perfect Cell) | Large Star Level. (Trained in Otherworld for 7 years) | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. (Stronger than Gohan was against Cell) | Solar System Level. (Stronger than Kid Boo) | Speed: | Massively Hypersonic+. | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic. (Kept up with a casual Vegeta) | Sub-Relativistic. (Outsped Vegeta) | At least Sub-Relativistic+. (Could keep up with Ginyu) | FTL. (Deflected many of Freeza's Death Beams) | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL. | FTL+. | FTL. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | MFTL. | MFTL. | Durability: | Small Planet Level. | Small Planet+ Level. | Planet Level. | Planet+ Level. | Large Planet Level. | Small Star+ Level. | Star Level. | Star Level. | Small Star+ Level. | Star+ Level. | Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Large Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Solar System Level. | Intelligence: Fairly low in academics. Martial Arts genius/prodigy, able to learn attacks by seeing them used only once, skills honed and sharpened from decades of training & combat experience. Has fought beings much older than he is and able to outsmart them with these skills. Stamina: Immense. Range: | Planetary | Stellar | Interstellar | Weaknesses: '''His love for battle & willingness to show mercy. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Other than that, none notable. '''Key: | Saiyan Saga (Battle w/Raditz) | Saiyan Saga (Battle w/Vegeta) | Saiyan Saga (Kaioken x3) | Namek Saga | Post-Zenkai/Freeza Saga | Freeza Saga (Kaioken x20) | Freeza Saga (Super Saiya-jin) | Android Saga (Base) | Android Saga (Super Saiya-jin) | Android Saga (Base Three Year Time-skip) | Android Saga (Super Saiya-jin Three Year Time-skip) | Cell Games (Base) | Cell Games (Super Saiya-jin/Mastered Super Saiya-jin) | Majin Boo Saga (Base) | Majin Boo Saga (Super Saiya-jin) | Majin Boo Saga (Super Saiya-jin 2) | Majin Boo Saga (Super Saiya-jin 3) | Powers & Hax Ability Learning, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Augmentation, Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Teleportation, Transformation, Lightning Manipulation, Zenkai. Notable Attacks & Techniques For a list of all of Son Goku's attacks & techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier F Category:Tier G